Onsen et mal de tête
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Sasuke se fait gravement blessé pendant une bataille. Alors Kakashi l'emmène avec lui dans une forêt. Kakasasu


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, One shot ( enfin, je pense ), shonen aï pour sasuke, et pis OOC sasuke sur la fin…( dsl, je peux pas m'en empêché.. )

Couple : Kakasasu !

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi …

Voilà ! Le Kakasasu tant attendu ! ( tiens, sa rime ) Bon ben, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! C'était un peu difficile à écrire, mais j'ai bien aimé le faire quand mm !

Nyohooo ! n.n Comme pour mes autres vieilles fic, j'ai changer quelques trucs pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire ! Enfin...j'ai essayer...XD

* * *

Onsen et Mal de Crâne

* * *

Je me sens étrange … je suis étrange depuis un moment…oui….très étrange….je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour ce sentiment. C'est comme si, je ne dépendais que de ça. Comme si…je ne sais pas. Dès qu'il n'est pas là, il me manque.

Terriblement.

J'ai envie d'être tout le temps près de lui. Mais est ce que j'ai le droit ? On ne m'a pas enseigner ses choses là. On ne m'a pas appris à aimer. On a pas eut le temps de m'apprendre à aimer…Et puis…est ce qu'il partage les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Est ce que seulement je l'aime vraiment ? Ou n'est-il que là pour remplacer ma famille perdue, juste parce qu'il me ressemble ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Juste qu'il me manque.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit un œil.. puis deux. Aussitôt, une douleur atroce envahit son crane, comme si plusieurs Naruto s'amusaient à transpercer son cerveau à coups de katana.

Qu'elle métaphore..., pensa le Uchiha avec un rictus amusé.

-Sasuke-kun ? Tu es réveillé ? », demanda une jeune fille, inquiète, assise près du lit du malade.

-Sakura… », reconnut le garçon, « où suis-je… »

-A l'hôpital ! La mission a mal tournée, tu t'es fait prendre un jutsu en pleine tête ! Enfin, heureusement que Kakashi-sensei était là pour te protéger, j'ai eut…vraiment peur pour toi Sasuke-kun. »

-…merci… », murmura t-il d'une vois pratiquement inaudible.

-Il n'y a pas à dire merci. Entre ami, c'est normal. Tout le monde c'est fait du soucis pour toi. »

-…hn…où est…Kakashi-sensei ? »

-Il va arriver ! Bientôt ! Il m'a dit qu'il passait au bureau de l'hokage-sama, pour lui parler du jutsu que tu as reçut. »

-Je vois… »

Il soupira et essaya de s'asseoir mais la douleur était trop insupportable, et il se laissa retomber en gémissant.

-Sasuke-kun ! Ca va ! », s'exclama la kunoïchi, se levant à moitié.

-Et bien ! On dirais que je vais devoir te porter… », fit soudain une voix près de la fenêtre.

Sakura fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec son sensei.

-Comment ça ? », demanda la jeune fille.

Kakashi posa sa main sur la tête de Sakura avec un geste apaisant, et se dirigea vers Sasuke.

-Il faut que je t'emmène quelque part », expliqua Kakashi à Sasuke qui avait toujours une main appuyée sur son front, une grimace de douleur scotché au visage.

-Kakashi-sensei… », murmura Sakura, « s'il vous plait… »

Le professeur fit un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille, qui le devina à travers son masque, en guise de réponse, puis aida Sasuke à s'asseoir sous une nouvelle grimace et un gémissement de douleur, avant de le faire monter sur son dos.

-Sakura, j'ai une mission à te confier. Va chez Sasuke, prends lui des affaires dans un sac et pose le à l'endroit où vous êtes passés genin, le plus rapidement possible. Je viendrais le chercher. »

-Haï ! », fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête.

Sasuke semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, sous les assauts de ses douleurs. Kakashi s'agenouilla à la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide, avant de se volatiliser, Sasuke sur ses épaules.

* * *

Sakura posa le gros sac près d'un des troncs d'arbre, et s'assit sur un rocher pour patienter.

Sasuke n'allait pas bien du tout, cela valait de soi, mais pourquoi Kakashi-sensei l'avait-il donc pris à charge ? Comme pendant…pendant l'examen pour devenir chunnin…

-Sakura ? »

-Kakashi-sensei ! Je suis là ! Comment va Sasuke ? »

Le professeur rejoignit son élève et attrapa le sac.

-Beaucoup mieux. Mais, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le laisser seul trop longtemps. Merci, et, dis aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. »

-Haï. »

Sur ce, il se volatilisa à nouveau, laissant Sakura seule.

* * *

Il y avait été un peu fort en disant que Sasuke allait beaucoup mieux. Certes, les douleur étaient moins forte mais…Tsunade lui avait bien dit qu'il fallait faire attention, et ne pas trop brusquer Sasuke. Surtout, ne pas lui redonner de coup trop violent à la tête. Il risquait de devenir amnésique, ou pire, tomber dans le coma.

L'état de santé du jeune Uchiha préoccupait énormément Kakashi. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas comme…son ancien coéquipier. Mais c'était plus fort. Avec Sasuke, c'était autre chose.

Kakashi réapparut près d'une grotte, et déposa le sac contre la parois, se dirigeant vers son élève qui s'était endormit sur un futon.

Le professeur enleva son gant droit, et posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke pour mesurer la température, avant de la laisser passer dans les cheveux du Uchiha qui marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil.

Kakashi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Sasuke. Avec Naruto, il ressentait la même chose qu'un frère ressentirait. Avec Sakura, c'était pareille. Mais avec Sasuke ? Père ? Non…plus…oui, encore plus.

Il soupira et arrêta de caresser les cheveux de Sasuke.

Si il continuait, ça risquait d'aller trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit lentement ses yeux, émergeant difficilement du sommeil.

Il n'avait plus mal…Où était-il ? Pas à l'hôpital en tout cas. Ou alors ils auraient transformé ces murs blancs en pierres. Non. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital.

L'adolescent se frotta les yeux, bailla, puis s'assit, frissonnant à cause d'un léger courant d'air. Il ramena les couvertures contre lui et chercha son sensei des yeux. Kakashi-sensei n'était pas là ? Où était-il ? Partit ? Il l'avait laissé tout seul ?

Sasuke secoua sa tête. Pourquoi paniquait-il donc pour un rien en ce moment ! Il pesta contre lui même et se leva avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

-Oh ! Ohayo Sasuke ! »

Le ninja leva les yeux vers son sensei qui venait d'entrer dans la grotte.

-'hayo... », salua t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Mange les onigiris qui sont dans ton sac. On va s'entraîner après », fit Kakashi en s'asseyant contre une des parois de la grotte.

Sasuke s'accroupit pour fouiller dans le sac et en tira quelques boulettes de riz emballés à la hâte.

-C'est Sakura qui les a fait », répondit Kakashi à la question muette que ce posait son élève.

-Hn. »

Sasuke s'assit sur le futon en tailleur, et se mit à grignoter doucement, observant Kakashi.

-Je t'ai emmené ici parce que tu dois rester au calme après le choc que tu as reçut au crâne…pas la peine de me regarder avec ses yeux noirs, c'est un ordre de Tsunade-sama. Et puis, c'est soit ça, ou soit du deviens amnésique. C'est à toi de voir. »

-Parfois je préfèrerais être amnésique plutôt que de vivre la vie que je mène ! », cracha Sasuke sans le vouloir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et ferma la bouche en baissant la tête. Kakashi le regarda avec compassion et soupira.

-Ecoute, Sasuke…je…hm. On va s'entraîner un peu pour voir si tu n'as pas perdus tes capacités, et puis on ira aux sources thermales naturelles près de la montagne là bas. »

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulut dire au début…mais…il avait renoncé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui dire ça.

Il le vit hocher la tête. Puis, Sasuke termina rapidement les onigiris avant de se lever pour s'habiller convenablement, Kakashi attendant en dehors de la grotte. Enfin, le Uchiha sortit et suivit son sensei jusqu'une clairière.

-On fera des exercices de bases. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et Taijutsu, un peu de tout, juste pour s'échauffer aujourd'hui. Il faut y aller petit à petit », expliqua Kakashi.

-Hn. »

-Comment par grimper sur l'arbre là bas. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et concentra son chakra avant de marcher sur le tronc d'arbre, comme Kakashi-sensei leurs avait appris à faire il y avait maintenant trois ans.

La journée se passa relativement vite, et tout les deux finirent par se rendre à la source. Sasuke, épuisé, Kakashi, plongé dans ses pensées. Le sensei avait enlevé son masque et son bandeau, et s'était presque jeté dans la source.

Heureusement que Sakura avait pensé à apporter des shorts de bains.., pensa Sasuke.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient assis dans la source, loin l'un de l'autre. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Kakashi-sensei ? », appela soudain Sasuke.

-Hn ? »

-Est ce que vous faites partit de la famille Uchiha ? », demanda l'adolescent, presque avec espoir.

Kakashi détailla son élève avec attention.

-Non. Je ne fait pas partit de cette famille. »

-Ah…mais alors, votre sharinguan ? »

-Je... je l'ai implanté. »

-Oh... »

Sasuke baissa la tête, avant de s'enfoncé dans la source jusque en dessous du visage.

-Kakashi-sensei… »

-Sasuke ? »

-Est ce que...est ce que c'est normal d'aimer un autre homme ? », demanda timidement l'adolescent en rougissant.

Kakashi cligna des yeux, étonné par une telle question, puis secoua sa tête.

-Euh..non..enfin, si, …enfin, je veux dire.. il n'y a pas de normal ou pas normal, quand il sagit d'aimer, Sasuke…moi même j'ai aimé un homme. Et j'en aime un en ce moment. »

Enfin, si on peut l'appeler homme.., pensa Kakashi avec amusement.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son sensei.

-Ah bon.. qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? »

Kakashi se mit à rire, et Sasuke, vexé, fit une moue boudeuse.

-Ca pour le connaître…tu le connais oui.. », répondit enfin Kakashi vraiment très amusé par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

-Ah..est ce qu'il est beau ? »

-Je dirais…plutôt mignon. Mais bon. Tu peux le juger par toi même…. »

-Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que…c'est….c'est toi. »

Sasuke releva brusquement ses yeux écarquillés vers Kakashi. Le sensei attendit patiemment la réaction du brun qui commença à rougir brusquement. Puis, Sasuke détourna son regard de Kakashi qui soupira.

Et, lentement, s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude de la source. Avant de réapparaître brusquement très près face à Kakashi qui sursauta.

-Si ce n'est pas mal d'aimer quelqu'un de plus âgé que soi, alors je vous aime Kakashi-sensei. »

Ca alors…il s'était vraiment attendu à tout sauf à ça. Alors, doucement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Sasuke…ce n'est pas…mal. »

Et Kakashi attira le jeune homme contre lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un long baiser.


End file.
